


Jenny

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Barry never stops pining, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh out of college, Iris and Barry decide to take a summer-long vacation to India. Iris is ready to see the sights, eat the food and enrich herself if a beautifully diverse culture; meanwhile, Barry was in heaven at the mere thought of Iris wanting him to go with her and ONLY him. </p>
<p>But will Barry actually be sight-seeing or will Iris be the only "sight" he sees?</p>
<p>And as Iris starts to realize Barry's true feelings for her, how will she react? Will it ruin their vacation or be that little zest they needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this while in the middle of writing a Gallavich fanfic. I was listening to someone's playlist on Spotify and Jenny by Walk the Moon came on, sparking some idea/desire for a Westallen fic.

The countdown had been set. Everything he would need had been planned to every last little item. They had over the plan countless times and stayed up late at night discussing how excited they were until they fell asleep. And all the while, waiting for the day of departure was excruciatingly hard for Barry Allen. A month earlier Iris had called him asking for his company on her trip to India and without any hesitation, Barry immediately agreed. This trip was the easiest for him to spend some alone with Iris and maybe, just maybe, she would realize how he felt about her (and, better yet, she might develop feelings for him along the way).

 

After all, they had three full months together.

 

On the day of their departure, Joe drove his kids to the airport and gave them each a long, tight hug, wishing them both well. This was their first big trip without him and he had watched them both grow up into the amazing strong young adults they were that day. He stood at the window and watched as their plane took off, wiping at the stray tear that rolled down his cheek. Once it was out of sight, Joe sighed before heading back to his car.

 

Inside the plane, Barry was jittery. He was bouncing his leg, running his fingers through his hair and occasionally spinning his phone between his fingertips. To any passerby, he looked like a nervous wreck. He wasn't nervous about the trip itself per say; they had planned for the trip so extensively it was impossible to be nervous about it now. Rather, he was nervous and excited at how his and Iris' relationship would play out over the trip. Would they stay friends? Would they no longer be friends? Or is there any potential for them to be anything more? All the possibilities were floating in the air around waiting for judgement day and Barry could feel their presence. Iris beside him looked completely at ease with a small smile on her face and the usual soft beauty of her features were exemplified by the sun shining in the window beside them. She seemed almost as if she were in a trance as she was more than likely thinking about the amazing culture they were about to immerse themselves in for 3 months. 

 

Suddenly, Iris put a hand on Barry's shaking knee and looked at him with concern. "Are you ok, Barry? You sure are fidgeting and shaking a lot? Is it nerves? Excitement? Because I completely get that; I mean, we're going to India!" Iris sighed deeply and bit her lip. Something about the minor way she showed some much genuine feeling in a few short movements caught Barry off guard which Iris picked up on as more nerves. She rubbed his knee a bit more, hoping it would calm him down, and luckily he was able to gain enough composure to answer relatively quickly.

 

"I'm fine," Barry assured her, forcing a smile. Luckily Iris bought it, pulled her a book out of her back and left him to his thoughts but it brought him no relief.

 

He still continued to have the same thoughts about her beauty and he didn't know if he would be able to survive the plane trip alone.

* * *

Hours later, Barry woke up from his sleep, completely disoriented. It took him a minute to wake up and realize where he was. The sky outside his window was still dark, a good sign in his opinion, and that meant he still had time to sleep. He tried to readjust himself but was caught completely off guard by the weight on his shoulder.

 

There, fast asleep and stunning as ever, was Iris using his shoulder as her pillow. Her actual pillow was behind her head but was still helping with some of the support. Barry didn't have the heart to wake her at all so he situated himself as best as he could without disturbing her before resting his head against Iris' and sleeping like that the rest of the flight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @layhanist!


End file.
